Dear Sunshine
by danseuse
Summary: Cuddy a un admirateur secret... Bon ou mauvais ?
1. Chapter 1

Bon ben me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Je change un peu de style, enfin vous verrez bien !

L'histoire se situe dans la saison 7, après l'épisode 8 .  
Je la mets dans le rated M car bon, je me connais, je dérape facilement !

**Dear Sunshine**

**Chapitre 1.**

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et soupira : vivre avec le docteur Grégory House n'était vraiment pas de tout repos !  
Elle maquilla ses yeux tout en repensant à la dispute qui venait d'éclater. Comment avait-elle commencé déjà ?  
Ah Oui ! Elle avait émis quelques réserves sur la présence quotidienne de Wilson lors de leurs dîners et soirées. La discussion avait vite dégénéré et son cher et tendre avait claqué la porte.  
Elle retoucha son rouge à lèvres et sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle mit son manteau, se dirigea vers la cuisine et embrassa sa fille.  
Elle évita sciemment le regard de la nounou, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien raté des éclats de voix.  
L'air glacé fouetta son visage et elle se précipita dans sa voiture.

Tout en roulant, elle s'imagina la conversation de House avec Wilson.  
Il lui avait promis de lui parler. Réussirait-il à lui faire comprendre que le cancérologue s'ingérait trop dans leur couple ? Oserait-il lui dire ?  
Et si elle était allée trop loin dans sa demande ?

Un doute subit s'empara d'elle. Wilson était son meilleur ami, sa seconde canne pour marcher et avancer. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser de côté !  
Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette idée ?  
Elle entra dans son bureau emplie de contradictions. Elle ôta son manteau et se retourna. Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par la boite rectangulaire posée sur son bureau.  
Elle se précipita pour l'ouvrir, un sourire égayant déjà son visage.

Elle ne put empêcher une exclamation de contentement lorsqu'elle vit la rose pourpre posée sur un lit de satin blanc.  
Elle la prit délicatement et en sentit les douces effluves sucrées. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, figée dans un sentiment de bien-être...

Une voix tonitruante annonçant l'arrivée du grand docteur Grégory House la fit réagir et revenir à la réalité.  
Elle prit un soliflore dans son placard et y plongea la rose.  
Puis sans perdre une minute, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il n'était pas avec son équipe qui patientait devant un café et des mots croisés.  
Il n'était pas dans le bureau de Wilson, la porte étant encore fermée.  
Elle arpenta le couloir, bien décidée à le trouver.

Elle marchait d'un pas dynamique, épiant le moindre recoin et la moindre chambre.  
Soudain, elle l'entendit : ce cliquetis de canne caractéristique d'une claudication prononcée.  
Elle se tourna et soupira : il avançait, une brioche en bouche.  
Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à la cafétéria ?

Elle le laissa approcher, un large sourire fendant son visage.  
Lui, au contraire, arbora un air sceptique et ralentit ostensiblement son allure.  
Elle attendit qu'il soit à ses côtés pour lui sauter au cou, lui murmurant un chaud merci.

Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il la recula doucement et la fixa :  
- Je ne suis pas allé chez Wilson. Je ne peux pas Cuddy. Il est tout seul, il déprime, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Pas maintenant.  
- Je sais House. Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis allée trop loin. Que James vienne dîner avec nous ce soir !

Sur ces mots, elle prit possession de ses lèvres en un baiser appuyé.  
Pour la seconde fois, il l'écarta doucement :  
- Heu... Tu m'expliques tes sautes d'humeur là ? Ce matin, tu voulais étriper Wilson et là, tu... Oh mon dieu ! Je croyais que tu étais stérile !

Elle nia de la tête sans se départir de son sourire.  
- House, si j'étais enceinte, je ne te l'annoncerai certainement pas dans un couloir d'hôpital !  
- Bon, si ce n'est pas un alien, quelle est la cause de ton changement d'humeur alors ?  
- Rien. J'ai juste beaucoup apprécié tes excuses.

Elle ponctua ses mots d'un clin d'œil et fit demi-tour.  
Il n'attendit pas pour la rattraper :  
- Hé ho ! Des excuses ? Ça va pas non ! Tu m'as déjà vu m'excuser ?

Une lueur de doute traversa les yeux océan de la doyenne.  
Elle répondit d'une vois moins ferme :  
- Heu non mais... Tu as déjà changé des choses donc j'ai cru que... je...  
- Cuddy ! Il en va de ma réputation là !

Le visage de la jeune femme était perplexe et elle paraissait à mille lieues du diagnosticien.  
Ce dernier balaya ses yeux de sa main :  
- Hé ho ! Y'a quelqu'un dans cette belle tête brune ?  
- House, je...  
- Cuddy, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que je m'excusais ?  
- Tu m'as envoyé une rose rouge sur du satin blanc ?

House la fixa un instant, complètement éberlué avant que le fou rire ne l'étreigne.  
Il articula avec difficulté :  
-Tu...me...vois...faire...ça ? Moi ?

Le visage de Cuddy se ferma et elle le toisa, vexée :  
- Enfoiré !

Le fou rire du diagnosticien redoubla tandis que Cuddy, tête haute partait en claquant ses talons.  
Revenue à l'accueil, elle se précipita sur l'infirmière :  
- Brenda, qui a déposé cette rose pour moi ?  
- Quelle rose ?  
- Le paquet ! Qui a déposé le paquet sur mon bureau ?  
- Je n'ai pas vu de paquet !

Excédée, la doyenne détourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.  
Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur le soliflore.  
Une nouvelle exclamation brisa le silence : une enveloppe était posée contre le vase.

Elle déchiqueta le papier et en sortit une carte de visite, décorée d'une multitude de petits cœurs rouges.  
Fébrile, elle lut le message :

_Bonjour mon rayon de soleil, _

_As-tu aimé ma rose ?_  
_Belle, douce, pulpeuse, elle te ressemble..._

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Sunshine**

**Chapitre 2.**

A la lecture de la carte de visite, Cuddy resta sans voix.  
Elle ne reconnut ni l'écriture de House, ni celle de... Lucas ! Un bref instant, elle avait pensé que le détective était revenu à la charge mais non...  
Elle avait beau scruter chaque lettre, l'écriture lui était inconnue.  
Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer ce genre de compliments ?  
Un donateur ? Un employé ? Un patient ?  
Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !  
- Oh ! Quelle magnifique rose !

Elle sursauta au son de la voix près de son oreille.  
Perdue dans ses élucubrations, elle ne l'avait pas entendu ni entrer, ni s'approcher.  
Le ton ironique de son exclamation l'agaça et elle répondit sèchement :  
- Si j'avais pris le temps de lire la carte, j'aurai tout de suite su que ce cadeau ne pouvait venir de toi !  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- "_Mon rayon de soleil_", cette appellation ne te correspond pas !

Elle vit son regard s'assombrir et son visage se fermer.  
Il était vexé. Elle jubila. Juste retour des choses !  
Puis très rapidement, la peine remplaça la colère et comme à son habitude, elle regretta son emportement.  
Elle s'apprêtait à adoucir ses propos lorsqu'il annonça d'une voix étouffée :  
- Je t'ai déjà appelée comme ça.

Elle le fixa avec étonnement et fit aussitôt appel à sa mémoire, en vain.  
Il continua, réticent à se confier davantage.  
- C'était au moment de mon hallucination, quand je pensais que nous deux nous...  
- Oui, je me souviens. House, est-ce que c'est toi qui a envoyé cette fleur ?  
- Non.  
- Même pour me faire une de tes blagues idiotes ?  
- Non, je serai incapable d'un tel acte voyons !

Le rictus accompagnant ses derniers mots démentait ses dires.  
Cuddy fit la moue mais continua :  
- C'est étrange. Brenda n'a vu personne déposer le paquet et la carte... Tu sais, la carte n'était pas avec la fleur. Elle était posée contre le vase quand je suis revenue.  
- Combien de temps es-tu sortie ?  
- Le temps de te chercher... peut-être vingt minutes.  
- Alors il était dans l'hôpital. Il ou elle... Ferme ton bureau à clef dès que tu sors.

Cuddy se dirigea vers la porte vitrée et observa le hall :  
- oui, il ou elle est peut-être toujours là, à nous épier...  
- House arrête. Tu me fais peur là !

Le diagnosticien sentit à l'intonation inquiète de sa voix qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il se força à rire et dit :  
- Surement un énième donateur amoureux de toi ! Va vraiment falloir que je te mette un collier autour du cou avec "_Appartient au docteur House_" écrit dessus !

Il réussit à la faire rire et partit rejoindre son équipe non sans avoir quelques pensées sur ce monsieur X.  
Il entra dans son bureau et se dirigea très vite vers Taub. Il claqua sa canne sur la table, le prit par la cravate et se grandissant à l'extrême, le toisa de haut :  
- Alors docteur Taub ? On envoie des fleurs à ma compagne ?  
- Quoi ? Mais heu... non, je...

House le fixa quelques instant puis le lâcha en pouffant :  
- Non, j'rigole !

Satisfait de son effet, il alla se servir un café et écouta d'une oreille le débriefing de Foreman.

Pendant ce temps, Cuddy, revêtue de sa blouse blanche, partait faire ses consultations.  
Se remettre au travail, s'occuper de patients lui éviterait de trop réfléchir et de sombrer dans la paranoïa.

Ainsi, la matinée passa très vite et après avoir fait un rapide tour à la cafétéria, elle s'installa devant sa salade.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur House qui s'attabla devant elle et commença à manger son sandwich.  
Devant son air étonné, il expliqua la bouche pleine :  
- Ché penché que tu avais bechoin de compagnie.

Elle se contenta de sourire sans rien ajouter, appréciant son geste spontané.  
Lui dire annihilerait tous ses efforts, elle le savait très bien.  
Elle se contenta donc de savourer sa présence à ses côtés.

Ils mangeaient en silence lorsque le portable de la doyenne sonna, interrompant leur repas.  
Elle regarda, lut le SMS et blanchit immédiatement. Sans un mot, elle le montra à House :

_Bon appétit mon rayon de soleil !_  
_Je prendrais bien la place du boiteux, tu sais..._

Les deux médecins se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent dans le hall.  
Ils observèrent le désordre qui y régnait, l'un à côté de l'autre, totalement immobiles.  
Un homme seul avec son portable dans la main...  
Une adolescente pianotait sur son mobile...  
Un patient les fixait...  
Un enfant pleurait...  
De nombreux autres patients attendaient, lisaient, somnolaient sur leur chaise...  
Une quête vaine, complètement stérile...  
Cela pouvait être n'importe qui... Il ou elle n'était peut-être plus là...

Les deux médecins retournèrent s'enfermer dans le bureau et reprirent leur place.  
Le diagnosticien croqua dans son sandwich, imperturbable.  
Cuddy décida d'en faire de même. Elle portait sa fourchette à sa bouche lorsque House asséna froidement :  
- Il connait ton numéro de portable.

Cuddy baissa lentement sa fourchette. Elle n'avait plus faim.  
De multiples idées s'entrechoquèrent en elle.  
- Tu as raison. C'est mon portable personnel. Peu de personnes en connaissent le numéro. Je vais établir une liste.  
- Bonne idée _mon rayon de soleil_...  
- La ferme House ! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

Le diagnosticien s'éloigna en ricanant. Il en reprit son sérieux qu'une fois arrivé près de la porte. Il se tourna et la fixa gravement :  
- Hé Cuddy, tu sais où me trouver si t'as besoin.  
- Oui je sais.

Elle le suivit des yeux en souriant puis reporta son attention sur le soliflore.  
Mue d'une impulsion subite, elle déchira la carte et la jeta nerveusement dans la poubelle. Elle fit de même avec la rose et alla dans sa salle de bain laver le vase.

Elle s'assit ensuite derrière son bureau, prit un papier et un crayon. Elle se sentait mieux. Son excès de rage lui avait fait un bien fou.  
Son portable sonna et elle le regarda machinalement.  
Là, son souffle se coupa...

**Tbc...**

Une petite review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Sunshine**

**Chapitre 3.**

Lorsque House entra dans la maison, dans leur maison, il trouva Cuddy en train de nourrir Rachel. Il expliqua pourquoi il rentrait si tard puis ajouta :  
- J'ai essayé de te joindre à plusieurs reprises sur ton portable mais j'ai eu le répondeur à chaque fois. Tu me fuis ?  
- Je l'ai éteint.

Le diagnosticien observa sa compagne : les traits tendus, elle enchaînait les cuillérées de purée sans laisser la moindre chance à Rachel de reprendre son souffle. Il posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter.  
- Laisse, je vais continuer.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et lui laissa sa place.  
Aussitôt, elle s'activa à la préparation de leur dîner, comme si l'inertie l'effrayait.  
House fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il termina le repas de Rachel puis la descendit de la chaise haute. Il l'observa s'enfuir en courant pour aller jouer puis reporta son attention sur la doyenne.  
Elle ne disait mot, se contentant de cuisiner. Ses gestes étaient brusques, maladroits. Elle avait très clairement les idées ailleurs.  
Il s'approcha alors lentement puis d'un geste vif, lui saisit les mains et la tourna vers lui.  
Elle soupira mais dévia son regard vers le plan de travail.  
- Cuddy, que s'est-il passé ?

- Lisa...

Lisa...Il l'appelait si rarement par son prénom qu'elle sentit de suite les larmes affluer malgré elle.  
Il continua d'une voix sourde :  
- Tu as reçu de nouveaux messages ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement puis se détacha de lui. Il la vit sortir de la cuisine puis y revenir avec son portable.  
Toujours aussi muette, elle l'alluma et pianota sur les touches. Il respecta son silence, essayant de ne pas trop s'affoler.  
Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, elle lui tendit l'appareil.  
Il lut attentivement le SMS affiché :

Je ne supporte pas qu'on  
jette mes cadeaux !  
Attention mon rayon de soleil, méfie-toi,  
ne me remets plus jamais en colère...

House leva les yeux et la vit si fragile qu'il éprouva l'envie immédiate de la prendre dans ses bras.  
Sa voix hachée par la peur le coupa dans son élan :  
- Cela ressemble à une menace, non ?  
- Oui.

Le diagnosticien posa le mobile sur la table et lutta pour ne pas céder à la colère. Ce qui lui avait parut comme un petit amusement prenait maintenant des proportions inimaginables : oui c'était clairement des menaces et il ne supportait pas cette idée.  
La voix fluette de Cuddy dispersa ses pensées belliqueuses :  
- On fait quoi maintenant ?  
- Je ne sais pas.

Il alla s'appuyer contre l'évier et tendit les bras devant lui.  
- Viens-là.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et fonça se lover contre sa poitrine, posant sa tête sur son épaule, enfouissant son nez dans son cou.  
Aussitôt, elle se sentit en sécurité. Ses battements de cœur s'apaisèrent, son corps tendu se relaxa.  
House attendit qu'elle soit complètement relâchée avant de reprendre la parole :  
- Pourquoi as-tu gardé ça pour toi ?  
- Tu avais un cas. Faut bien que tu bosses un peu quand même !

Ils formèrent tous les deux le même sourire sur leurs lèvres puis Cuddy enchaina :  
- J'ai éteint mon portable et j'ai été tranquille après.  
- Tu as fait ta liste ?  
- Oui mais aucun nom inscrit n'est susceptible de me faire ça !  
- Je le pense aussi. Et puis avec l'informatique, il est très facile d'obtenir ton numéro. Il suffit de s'y connaitre un peu.

Elle acquiesça doucement et huma son parfum. Elle adorait son odeur.  
- Tu veux aller au poste de police demain ?

Elle recula la tête et le fixa, réfléchissant à sa proposition.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, elle nia de la tête.  
- Non, attendons encore. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Ne le pensant ni l'un ni l'autre, ils s'observèrent d'un air grave jusqu'à ce qu'un borborygme bruyant brisa le silence.  
Cuddy éclata d'un rire franc et demanda moqueuse :  
- Tu as faim ?

La voir ainsi si enjouée, voir ses yeux s'éclairer fit monter en lui un fort désir.  
Il secoua la tête puis d'un geste brusque, la fit virevolter pour la coincer contre le lavabo.  
- House, mais...  
- Tu as raison, j'ai faim... Vraiment très faim !

L'éclat de désir qui brillait dans le regard du médecin ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions.  
Sentant elle-même l'envie monter en elle, elle plaqua son corps contre le sien et murmura aguicheuse :  
- Et bien si tu as faim... Mange !

Il sourit mais ne réagit pas plus, se contentant de la fixer d'un air béat. La caresse de Cuddy sur son sexe déjà bandé le fit sursauter.  
Il croisa alors son regard noyé par le désir et enfin il l'embrassa.  
Un baiser d'abord brutal, empli de passion non réfrénée puis la douceur remplaça progressivement la bestialité du premier geste.  
Elle sentit les mains masculines s'immiscer sous son pull et elle frémit instantanément sous leurs caresses.

Un cri d'enfant...

Les mains masculines s'attaquaient maintenant à la fermeture du soutien-gorge. Cuddy ne pouvait plus résister, désirant de tout son être qu'il aille plus vite, plus loin.

Un second cri d'enfant...

Les mains se stoppèrent et les baisers cessèrent.  
Cuddy sentit le froid l'envahir et ouvrit des yeux réprobateurs. Elle vit House ailleurs, l'ouïe aiguisée, tête légèrement tournée vers la porte.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- J'ai entendu un cri.

Aussitôt un éclat de rire retentit dans l'autre pièce.  
Cuddy sourit :  
- Elle joue... reviens avec moi...

Elle tenta de l'embrasser mais il resta tendu. N'insistant pas, elle rajusta son pull et prit la main du médecin.  
- Allons voir Rachel.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au salon, guidés par les rires d'enfants.  
Mais lorsqu'ils virent la scène qui s'offrait à eux, ils se figèrent mutuellement.

Rachel se tenait au milieu du salon. A ses côtés, un énorme ours en peluche portant un gros nœud rouge autour du cou, les fixait de ses billes noires.  
Sur un de ses membres, une petite carte estampillée de multiples petits cœurs rouges pendait, retenue par un fil de soie...

**Tbc...**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci beaucoup les filles !  
Je suis contente que ça vous plaise car je m'éclate à l'écrire...

**Dear Sunshine, **

**Chapitre 4.**

House claqua la porte dès que l'inspecteur Taylor sortit. Il resta quelques minutes dans l'entrée, tentant de reprendre sa respiration entrecoupée par la fureur.  
Il y parvenait presque lorsqu'il entendit frapper. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte, de nouveau prêt à vociférer.  
Sa bouche se referma aussitôt et il fit entrer Wilson. Avec toute cette histoire, il avait complètement oublié que son ami venait dîner avec eux.  
- Allons nous asseoir.

Sa voix était brusque, sa démarche nerveuse et Wilson ressentit tout de suite la rage qui émanait du diagnosticien. Il le vit prendre place sur le canapé puis se relever immédiatement pour se diriger vers le bar.  
Il servit deux whiskys puis revint s'asseoir.  
Le cancérologue l'avait suivi des yeux, sans mot dire, sachant que le médecin parlerait lorsque l'envie s'en ferait sentir.  
Il prit place dans le fauteuil et accepta le verre que lui tendit House.  
Voulant néanmoins briser le silence, il demanda où était Cuddy.  
- Elle couche Rachel.

Sur ces entrefaites, la doyenne arriva, le visage aussi fermé que son conjoint, les yeux rougis et gonflés.  
Inquiet, Wilson l'interrogea du regard mais elle haussa les épaules. Elle alla se coller au diagnosticien comme pour rechercher sa chaleur.  
Il lui offrit un verre qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Elle en but une bonne rasade, toussota légèrement puis reprit une gorgée.  
Soudain, la voix de Wilson s'éleva :  
- Mais bon sang, vous allez me dire ce qui se passe oui ?  
- Cuddy a un amoureux.

Le ton pince sans rire du diagnosticien fit pouffer la doyenne. Où était-ce l'alcool qui se propageait déjà dans son corps ?  
Elle échangea un regard complice avec House puis se tourna vers le cancérologue qui les fixait les yeux emplis d'incompréhension.  
Elle tenta d'éclaircir ses idées, avec un peu de difficulté cependant, l'alcool l'anesthésiant légèrement.  
- Cette histoire a commencé par une rose, puis un texto. Les compliments se sont mués en menaces lorsque j'ai jeté la fleur à la poubelle. Et ce soir, ce soir... il...il...

La voix de Cuddy s'étouffa. Un sanglot l'empêcha de poursuivre et elle but une nouvelle rasade du breuvage ambré.  
House enchaîna d'un ton rude.  
- Ce soir, cet enfoiré s'est introduit chez nous et a laissé un cadeau à Rachel.

Il montra d'un signe de tête l'ours en peluche et se renferma dans son mutisme.  
Wilson s'adressa alors à Cuddy :  
- Et Rachel ?  
- Elle n'a rien, dieu merci !  
- Mais vous n'avez rien entendu quand il est entré ?

La rougeur qui s'empara des joues de la doyenne apporta au cancérologue la réponse qu'il attendait. Il comprit de suite ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il s'éclaircit la voix et un peu gêné continua :  
- Vous ne pouvez rester à ne rien faire ! Il faut porter plainte ! Appelez la police !

Le rire narquois de House l'interrompit.  
- La police ! Elle vient tout juste de partir la police ! La seule chose que cet inspecteur a retenue, c'est que la gamine était seule dans le salon, que la porte n'était pas fermée à clef pendant que ses parents s'envoyaient en l'air dans la cuisine ! Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas appelé les services sociaux !

Le sursaut de Cuddy à ses derniers mots le fit baisser d'un ton.  
- Cet inspecteur est un incapable ! Mais on n'a pas besoin de lui. On va enquêter seul et retrouver cet enfoiré. Et Jimmy, tu vas nous aider.  
- Heu... co-comment ?  
- J'y réfléchis.

La cancérologue n'insista pas. House était le roi de la planification et de la magouille. il trouvera.  
Sur ces pensées, il se leva d'un coup sec.  
- Je vous laisse. Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver seuls ce soir.

Les deux médecins hochèrent lentement la tête puis Cuddy se leva et suivit leur ami. Elle ferma la porte à clef derrière lui puis revint au salon. A mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta pour fixer la peluche. La vue de ces multiples petits cœurs rouges lui donna la nausée. Il n'avait rien écrit sur la carte. Ce n'était plus la peine. Il était maintenant sûr qu'elle le reconnaitrait sans mal.

Pleine de rage, elle prit l'ours et fit demi-tour.  
Elle rouvrit la porte et le balança dehors en un cri, ressemblant étrangement au cri du samouraï lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à combattre.  
Elle referma la porte d'un coup et entendit un rire derrière elle.  
Elle se tourna et réalisant son geste enfantin, mêla son rire à celui de son conjoint.  
Ils ne s'arrêtaient plus, riant nerveusement, sans véritable raison, évacuant simplement la tension.  
Puis petit à petit, ils reprirent leur calme et se fixèrent un long moment.  
- Cuddy, il pourrait y avoir quelques indices sur l'ours. On ne l'a pas vraiment bien regardé.

La doyenne acquiesça lentement en faisant la moue. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.  
Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit, prête à aller ramasser le jouet.  
Elle resta sur le pas de la porte un instant puis virevolta vers le diagnosticien, blanche comme un linge.  
- Il n'est là.  
- Quoi ?  
- L'ours. Il n'est plus là !

House s'élança vers la porte et ne put qu'établir la même constatation.  
Cuddy n'avait pu le lancer loin.  
Il descendit quelques marches et regarda à droite, puis à gauche.  
- L'enfoiré ! Il est toujours là !

Il revint dans la maison, prit sa canne et s'engouffra dans l'air frais.  
Il sentit Cuddy le retenir par la manche :  
- Non, n'y va pas !

Il ne tint pas compte de sa supplication et s'engagea dans l'allée. Cuddy l'observa du perron. Elle tremblait de froid mais refusait de le quitter des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.  
Il marcha jusqu'à la route, passa un bon moment à scruter les alentours puis revint sur ses pas.  
Mais au lieu de rentrer, il coupa par le jardin pour aller derrière la maison.

Cuddy attendit de longues minutes, la respiration entrecoupée par la peur.  
House ne revenait pas.  
Elle commença à descendre les marches de son perron tout en chuchotant le nom du diagnosticien.  
Seul le silence lui répondit.  
Elle prit alors la direction du jardin, avançant difficilement dans la pénombre, appelant de nombreuses fois son conjoint.

Une branche craqua près d'elle et elle s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille, cessant de respirer.  
Une seconde branche craqua.  
- House ? Greg, c'est toi ? House !

**Tbc...**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear sunshine

Chapitre 5.

Cuddy avait le corps tendu à l'extrême. Elle écoutait le moindre bruit de pas autour d'elle, le moindre froissement de feuilles mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Seul le silence de la nuit régnait, nuit presque noire, les nuages cachant les reflets de la lune.  
La lumière filtrant des persiennes du salon lui donnait un petit sentiment de sécurité : sa maison, havre de paix, n'était pas loin.  
Elle tenta à nouveau d'appeler son conjoint, d'une voix murmurante, cassée par l'angoisse.  
- House, House !

Encore une fois, un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre. Quelqu'un approchait lentement, elle en était certaine.  
- House ?

Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ? Et si ce n'était pas lui ?  
Cuddy sentit son pouls résonner au niveau de ses tempes, la peur l'engloutissant totalement.  
Les pas approchaient, les feuilles, les branchages craquaient régulièrement.  
- Greg ? Greg c'est toi ?

De fines gouttelettes de sueur s'écoulèrent le long de son dos, son ventre se contracta et un forte envie d'uriner la prit. Elle était à l'écoute, n'ayant même pas la présence d'esprit de se mettre à courir jusque sa maison.  
Elle en aurait été bien incapable d'ailleurs ! Ses jambes en coton, tremblotantes avaient déjà beaucoup de mal à la maintenir debout.  
Il était là, elle le savait, elle le sentait.  
Il se tenait à quelques mètres derrière elle, un fourmillement dans sa nuque le lui confirmait.  
Elle devait se retourner, elle devait l'affronter, découvrir son visage mais son corps refusait de lui obéir.  
Une main se posa subitement sur son épaule et une haleine chaude s'approcha de son oreille :  
- Bouh !

Elle ne put retenir un long hurlement, l'air de son corps se relâchant brusquement.  
Elle se plia en deux, tentant de reprendre son souffle, comme après une longue course à pied.  
Elle laissa passer quelques secondes puis se redressa, se retourna violemment et vociféra :  
- Bordel House ! T'as une langue, t'as une bouche alors réponds quand on t'appelle bon dieu !

Le visage hilare de son compagnon décupla sa fureur. Elle pinça les lèvres et lança un "T'es vraiment trop con !" avant de regagner son perron en de longues enjambées.  
Elle claqua la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille.

House marcha tranquillement vers la maison. Il n'avait pas voulu la terroriser, juste faire comme dans les films. Son sursaut et son hurlement avaient déclenché en lui un fou-rire incontrôlable.  
Mais il avait regretté son geste dès qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui : le visage décomposé par la peur que même la colère ne parvenait à effacer, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, tout cela l'avait profondément bouleversé.  
A cet instant il avait regretté mais il était trop tard : le mal était fait.  
Il poussa la porte d'entrée en se faisant la morale : quand allait-il cesser d'agir comme un gamin ?

Il ferma la porte à clefs et parcourut toutes les pièces, vérifiant volets et fenêtres.  
En passant devant la chambre de Rachel, il y jeta un coup d'œil, pensant y trouver Cuddy, mais elle n'y était pas.  
Il laissa la porte entrouverte et alla dans leur chambre.  
L'eau de la douche coulait et il eut l'idée fugace d'y rejoindre Cuddy mais la refreina aussitôt. Ce n'était guère le moment.  
Il se déshabilla et se coucha, attendant patiemment la jeune femme.  
Elle resta un long, très long moment enfermée dans la salle de bain puis entra enfin dans la chambre.

Son visage fermé n'augurait rien de bon et elle se glissa sous les draps sans un mot, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.  
Lui resta assis, l'observant, ne sachant comment renouer.  
Il n'osait la toucher, pressentant un échec et une réaction de rejet vigoureuse.  
Il ne trouvait pas non plus les mots pour lui parler. Il savait qu'elle attendait des excuses mais il n'arrivait pas à les formuler.  
Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa compagne, soupira, s'allongea et éteignit la lampe de chevet.  
- Tu as vu quelque chose dans le jardin ?

Il ralluma la lumière d'un geste brusque et la fixa. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.  
Il haussa les épaules et profita de la brèche entrouverte pour s'y engouffrer.  
- Une silhouette qui courait de jardin en jardin. D'ailleurs, elle m'a semblé familière, c'set étrange.

Cuddy se tourna d'un coup vers lui et calant sa tête dans sa main, elle demanda emplie de curiosité :  
- Familière ? Petite, grande ?  
- Il courait donc je...  
- Pourquoi familière ?  
- Je ne sais pas. C'est une impression qui m'a traversé lorsque je l'ai observé.

Cuddy le croyait. Ses intuitions se révélaient souvent exactes même si elles semblaient tarabiscotées de prime abord.  
Une silhouette familière...  
Il s'agissait donc d'une personne de son entourage, de leur entourage.  
Un individu qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux. Elle pouvait donc éliminer les donateurs...  
Toute à sa réflexion, elle n'entendit pas les mots qu'il prononçait et dut le faire répéter :  
- Quoi ?

Il jeta la tête en arrière en soupirant, passa une main sur son visage et répéta non sans difficulté :  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Tu peux. J'étais morte de trouille.

Ile ne répondit pas et se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras.  
Elle se lova aussitôt contre lui, mêla ses jambes aux siennes et posant sa main sur son torse, le caressa distraitement.  
Ce geste anodin le rendit fou et il prononça d'une voix rauque :  
- Je connais un bon moyen d'oublier tout ça tu sais.  
- Non, pas envie. Je veux juste que tu me serres fort.

Il obtempéra sans rien dire. Après sa farce ridicule, il lui devait bien ça. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux déjà qu'elle ne soit plus en colère contre lui.  
Il resserra ses bras autour de son corps menu et l'entendit soupirer d'aise.  
Ils restèrent ainsi de très longues minutes, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

Les paupières de House s'alourdissaient lorsqu'il sentit la main de Cuddy effleurer son ventre, son sexe puis revenir à son ventre.  
Plusieurs aller-retours de ce geste si sensuel le réveilla pleinement.  
- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas envie ce soir ?  
- Tout le monde ment...

Tbc...

Une petite review en passant ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Sunshine.**

**Chapitre 6.**

Le lendemain, Cuddy faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, nerveuse. Elle y avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit et plus les heures avançaient, plus elle savait : son admirateur anonyme ne pouvait être que Lucas.  
Sans en parler à House, elle avait décidé de l'appeler en début de matinée pour lui fixer un rendez-vous à l'hôpital, dans son bureau.  
Comme elle le pensait, il avait répondu d'une voix enthousiaste et chaleureuse à son appel.  
Mais là, l'heure de la rencontre approchant, elle se sentait déjà beaucoup moins sereine et se reprochait amèrement de ne pas en avoir discuté avec son compagnon. Sa présence à ses côtés, l'aurait rassurée malgré tout.

Elle entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et se retourna brusquement. Elle fit face à Wilson qui s'avança souriant.  
- Lisa, je viens prendre de vos nouvelles. Comment allez-vous depuis hier soir ?  
- Mieux. Bien mieux merci.

Le cancérologue observa la doyenne : ses mains se tordaient l'une et l'autre, son visage était crispé.  
Il s'approcha davantage, posa une main sur son épaule et questionna d'une voix douce.  
- Lisa, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Mais rien, je vous assure. J'ai beaucoup de travail donc si vous pouviez...  
- Déguerpir ?

Elle esquissa un semblant de sourire, se dégagea de son étreinte et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, lui montrant ainsi que la discussion était close.  
Wilson s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Lucas. Il ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
Toujours la face béate, il se tourna vers Cuddy l'œil interrogatif. Elle lui donna l'ordre de sortir d'une geste de la main.

Elle l'observa quitter son bureau et soupira : dans cinq minutes, House débarquerait furieux. Elle devait faire vite.  
Elle fit signe à Lucas de prendre place sur l'une des chaises face à son bureau. Le jeune détective s'exécuta tout sourire et commença gaiement :  
- Ah Lisa ! Je suis si heureux ! Toi aussi tu me manquais tu sais !  
- Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour ça.  
- Oh. C'est ce qu'on appelle une douche froide je crois.  
- Lucas. Est-ce toi qui m'envoie des fleurs, des texto et qui offre des peluches à ma fille ?

Le jeune homme ébaucha un sourire ironique et dit d'un ton railleur :  
- Je comprends tout ! Tu as besoin de mes supers talents de détective ?  
- Non, je veux juste que tu arrêtes, c'est tout.  
- Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça.  
- Je ne te crois pas Lucas. Mets-toi dans la tête que je ne t'aime plus. C'est terminé toi et moi.

Lucas se leva d'un coup et contourna très rapidement le bureau pour rejoindre Cuddy. Posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, son visage s'avança vers celui de la jeune femme. Il persifla :  
- Tu crois quoi ? Tu m'as lâché du jour au lendemain et tu penses que, accablé de chagrin, je vais te harceler pour te récupérer ?  
- Tu en serais bien capable !  
- Tu rêves ma pauvre Lisa ! Tu te crois si irrésistible que ça ? As-tu oublié qu'il y a plus jeune que toi sur le marché ?

Son regard la méprisait, le rictus mauvais qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres la narguait. Cuddy se raidit et regretta aussitôt de l'avoir convoqué sans prendre de précaution.  
L'air se chargea d'électricité, aucun des deux ne voulant baisser le regard, aucun des deux ne voulant céder.  
Un coup de canne violemment projetée sur le bureau les fit tous deux sursauter. Ni Lucas, ni Cuddy n'avait entendu House entrer.  
La doyenne croisa le regard bleu, dur et glacial du diagnosticien qui demanda sèchement :  
- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

Le rire moqueur de Lucas retentit. Il se dirigea vers la porte en gloussant :  
- Surveille tes arrières mon vieux ! Ta copine est toujours folle de moi !

Il sortit en claquant la porte laissant les deux médecins seuls.  
Cuddy commença en bafouillant :  
- Je... Heu... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !  
- Laisse tomber.

Le diagnosticien virevolta et d'une démarche raide prit la sortie sans chercher à en savoir plus.  
Il arrivait à l'ascenseur lorsqu'il entendit Cuddy hurler son nom. Son cœur bondit et son pouls s'accéléra soudain. Ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps ! Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été si furieuse après lui !  
Il se retourna et croisa les regards étonnés de plusieurs infirmiers. Eux non plus n'avaient plus l'habitude de cet éclat de voix.

House observa sa compagne venir à lui en de grandes enjambées. Il resta subjugué par le mouvement de ses jambes. Comment pouvait-elle marcher si vite avec de si hauts talons et une jupe si étroite ?  
- House !  
- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes un jour.  
- T'apprendre quoi ? A ne pas fuir toute discussion ?  
- A marcher avec des talons.

Elle le fixa éberluée, bouche bée, se demandant s'il ne se jouait pas d'elle.  
Mais son visage était sérieux pourtant, voire réellement intéressé.  
Haussant les épaules, elle lui prit le bras et l'entraina à l'écart.  
Loin des oreilles indiscrètes, elle se pencha vers House :  
- House, je suis persuadée que c'est Lucas qui est derrière toute cette histoire. J'ai voulu en être sûre donc je lui ai demandé ce matin de venir à mon bureau.  
- Seule ?  
- Avec vous deux dans la même pièce, toute discussion aurait été impossible !

Un gigantesque bruit de ferrailles suivi d'un hurlement puis d'un crissement de pneu empêcha le diagnosticien de répondre.  
Au lieu de cela, il jeta un œil intéressé dans la rue et constata d'une voix laconique :  
- Du boulot pour les urgences.

Ils regardèrent les secours courir vers le lieu de l'accident, en face de l'hôpital et épièrent en silence leur travail, tels deux badauds, rapidement entourés de patients et infirmiers.  
Lorsqu'un des secouristes entra dans le hall, la doyenne l'interrogea du regard :  
- Un témoin dit qu'une voiture, arrivant à toute allure, a écrasé un piéton avant de prendre la fuite. Le piéton est mort sur le coup.

Cuddy secoua la tête de dépit.  
Elle caressa le bras de house tout en l'éloignant du regroupement. Elle lui dit doucement :  
- On reparle de Lucas ce soir, au calme ?

Il acquiesça et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser lorsque la sonnerie du portable de Cuddy l'interrompit.  
Un texto.  
Ils se jetèrent un regard alarmant et House se positionna au-dessus de l'épaule de sa compagne pour lire en même temps qu'elle le message :

_Mon petit rayon de soleil, _  
_Lucas ne t'agressera plus, c'est promis._  
_J'ai fait le nécessaire..._

**Tbc...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Voici la suite...Et un gros gros merci pour vos comm. je suis heureuse que tout cela vous plaise (malgré le manque de NC... hi, hi)_

Dear Sunshine.

Chapitre 7.

House soutint sa compagne et l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé. Il alla ensuite au bar, lui servit un verre d'alcool et prit place à ses côtés.  
Peu à peu, le tremblement de ses membres se ralentit tandis que le breuvage ambré se dispersait dans ses veines.  
- Monsieur House, Rachel est dans son lit.

Le diagnosticien se tourna vers Maria, la remercia d'un mouvement de tête et l'observa quitter la maison.  
Il passa un bras derrière les épaules de Cuddy et l'amena contre lui.  
Elle déposa son verre sur la table basse et se blottit contre la poitrine musclée.  
Ils ne se parlèrent pas et restèrent ainsi figés un long moment.  
Cuddy ne tremblait plus, ses larmes s'étaient taries.

L'après-midi avait été difficile. Elle était allée à la morgue et même si elle n'éprouvait plus de sentiments pour le détective, le voir sans vie lui avait causé un choc.  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser, de refaire le monde avec des "si".  
Si elle n'avait pas convoqué Lucas, il ne serait pas venu à l'hôpital.  
Si elle l'avait écouté, il ne se serait pas emporté contre elle.  
Si elle avait fait preuve de jugeote et de bon sens, il serait encore en vie...

Elle n'en démordait pas : elle était responsable.  
Elle se serait effondrée près du corps si House n'avait pas été près d'elle, la serrant contre lui, lui interdisant de s'écrouler.  
Il avait été sa béquille. Sa béquille physique mais aussi psychologique.  
Il n'avait cessé de lui répéter que tout cela n'était l'œuvre que d'un aliéné, d'un malade mental, et qu'elle n'était en aucun responsable de cette situation.

Il était resté à ses côtés aussi lorsqu'elle demanda à l'inspecteur Taylor de revenir.  
Cette fois-ci, l'enquêteur avait pris au sérieux leur témoignage. On était passé du harcèlement au meurtre, un pas gigantesque dans la folie humaine.  
Il enjoignit les deux médecins à tout reprendre depuis le début, prenant en note chaque mot, chaque événement.  
Il avait ensuite demandé à Cuddy de lui fournir une liste de tout le personnel hospitalier. Pour l'inspecteur, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un membre de l'établissement.

Cuddy ressortit de cet entretien encore plus accablée qu'avant.  
Qui pouvait lui en vouloir comme ça ?  
Elle avait rangé ses dossiers dans son attaché-case et avait suivi House, fuyant les regards empreins de sympathie, voire de pitié de ses employés. En proie à un délire limite paranoïaque, elle s'imaginait que derrière tout être en blouse blanche, se cachait le tueur.  
Elle n'avait confiance qu'en House et s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
Le diagnosticien, à ce moment, se fichait bien du qu'en dira-t-on et soutenait la doyenne de son mieux. Comprenant son besoin de chaleur et de sécurité, il la collait à lui, adaptant son pas au sien.  
Il avait croisé le regard de Wilson, lui avait fait signe que tout allait bien et avait poursuivi son chemin sans s'arrêter.

Tous deux maintenant lovés sur le canapé, dans leur salon, savouraient la quiétude apaisante de leur maison.  
House fut le premier à briser le silence :  
- Tu as faim ?

Cuddy se contenta de secouer la tête.  
- Non. Je vais aller voir Rachel.  
- Je vais préparer à manger.

Elle n'objecta pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'entendit pas.  
Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, elle marchait d'un pas mécanique vers la chambre de sa fille.  
House soupira.  
Il termina d'un trait le verre de Cuddy et claudiqua vers la cuisine.  
Il ne savait que faire. Sa perspicacité et son intuition le lâchaient. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur l'identité de ce malade. Il avait également songé à Lucas.  
L'image du détective s'imposa alors dans ses pensées et il tenta de la chasser d'un mouvement de tête  
- Greg ?

Il revint à la réalité. Depuis combien de temps était-il figé devant l'évier ?  
Il se tourna vers Cuddy et remarqua de suite son extrême pâleur. Il la vit frissonner et l'interrogea doucement :  
- Tu as froid ?

Elle hocha la tête et il fit ce qu'il avait fait toute l'après-midi : il ouvrit grand ses bras pour l'accueillir.  
- Rachel dort ?

Encore une fois, elle acquiesça en silence, se contentant de cacher son nez glacé dans le creux de son cou.  
Il se réchauffa instantanément. Elle le remplaça alors par ses lèvres humides et dispersa de nombreux petits baisers, ici et là, sur la chair piquante.  
- Lisa... Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment...

Mais les baisers continuèrent, s'intensifièrent, se promenant du bas du cou jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille, humidifiant la peau rugueuse de la langue.  
Elle approcha sa bouche près de son oreille et susurra presque suppliante :  
- J'ai besoin de toi House. J'ai besoin d'oublier, j'ai besoin de sexe.

Elle lâcha son oreille pour s'emparer de sa bouche. Il répondit à son baiser d'une même hargne, d'une même passion. Il passa les mains sous son pull et lui retira d'un geste sec. Il fit de même avec sa jupe et la jeune femme se retrouva vite en sous-vêtements, se collant à lui, sentant la fermeté de sa virilité, ses sens exacerbés par le désir.  
Elle glissa sa braguette, défit le bouton et ouvrit son pantalon d'une main experte.  
Elle voulait aller vite, elle le voulait de suite, en elle.

Comprenant son désir, il laissa de côté les préliminaires. Il la débarrassa de sa culotte et d'un geste soudain, la souleva pour la poser sur l'évier. Elle entoura aussitôt sa nuque de ses bras et sa taille de ses jambes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier de plaisir lorsqu'il la pénétra d'un coup brusque, sans ambages.  
Il continua ainsi, associant ses va et vient fougueux, presque violents à des baisers passionnés.  
Elle répondit à ses assauts avec force, gémissant, haletant, se perdant totalement dans la montée inexorable du désir.  
Il s'enfonça de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort, la transportant à mille lieux de la réalité, noyée par les vagues déferlantes du plaisir.  
Il la vit soudain trembler, puis se figer, foudroyée par l'orgasme, les lèvres entrouvertes, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière...Elle était magnifique.  
House sentit sa chaleur se décupler et la rejoignit alors dans un dernier râle. Il s'abattit sur l'épaule féminine, tentant de reprendre son souffle tout en profitant encore quelques instants de sa moiteur...

Dehors, dans le jardin, une petite lumière rouge scintillait dans la nuit noire...  
Dans l'objectif, l'image des deux amants se fixait, immortalisée...

Tbc...

_Une petite review ?_


	8. Chapter 8

Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre.. désolée pour tout ce retard.. Ma vie tumultueuse m'a empêchée d'écrire comme je le désirais.

Mais je suis repartie !

J'espère que vous n'avez pas perdu le fil ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Dear Sunshine.

Chapitre 8.

Le lendemain matin, Cuddy se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle sentit un poids sur son ventre et reconnut de suite le bras de son compagnon.  
Aussitôt, ses pensées dévièrent vers Lucas et la culpabilité fit son retour. Elle se remémora les mots réconfortants de House.  
Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait raison, comme à son habitude. Seul l'inconnu qui la harcelait était responsable de la mort du détective.  
Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré tout d'avoir du remord. Lucas ne méritait pas une mort aussi atroce.

House soupira de bien-être dans son sommeil et affermit inconsciemment son emprise sur le ventre de la doyenne. Cette dernière sourit : même dans son sommeil, elle lui appartenait.  
Elle tourna la tête vers la table de chevet et fixa le réveil : 5h30.  
Elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, pas avec de telles pensées. Autant se lever.

Elle se débarrassa délicatement du bras l'emprisonnant, se libéra et se dirigea vers la salle de bain à pas feutrés.  
Elle revêtit à la hâte ses vêtements de sport et se rendit pieds-nus dans le salon.  
Elle étendit son tapis de gym et se posa debout en son milieu, les pieds solidement ancrés dans le sol, ouverts à l'écartement des hanches.  
Elle ferma les yeux et, inspirant longuement, monta ses bras sur le côté.

Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, la poitrine en avant, les omoplates serrées, la respiration bloquée.  
Soudain elle expulsa l'air de ses bronches en un soufflement agacé et se laissa choir sur le canapé, la tête dans ses mains.  
Même le yoga n'arrivait pas à la libérer. Elle se sentait tendue, les nerfs à fleur de peau, incapable de se concentrer sur son souffle, incapable de rester calme.

Elle se tint prostrée de longues minutes, s'apitoyant sans relâche sur elle-même, sur sa vie tumultueuse de ses derniers jours, se demandant sans cesse ce qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là.  
La voix de House retentit en elle : _Cuddy, tu es forte. Te laisser aller ne te ressemble pas... ce n'est pas la Cuddy que j'aime..._

La voix lui sembla si réelle qu'elle se retourna vivement, s'attendant à voir le diagnosticien dans la pièce.  
Il n'y était pas. Elle était seule.  
Elle secoua la tête et ricana :  
- Ma pauvre fille, non seulement tu déprimes mais en plus tu entends des voix !

Se rendant compte qu'elle parlait à haute voix, elle se morigéna encore une fois et sauta sur ses pieds. Elle alla chercher un pull, des chaussettes puis enfila ses baskets.  
Elle écrivit un rapide mot à House au cas où il se réveillerait plus tôt que prévu, le déposa sur son oreiller et sortit sans un bruit de la maison.

L'air frais du dehors la heurta de plein fouet, piquant, revigorant.  
Elle huma l'odeur de ses fleurs et enthousiaste avança dans la pénombre.  
Arrivée sur le trottoir, elle soupira de soulagement : il faisait nuit certes mais la luminosité des lampadaires éclairait parfaitement l'avenue.

Elle s'élança en petite foulée, tentant de réguler son souffle dès le départ.  
Elle n'avait pas couru depuis une éternité mais elle retrouva vite ses sensations. Elle adapta sa course et accéléra légèrement son rythme.  
L'adrénaline... Rien de tel pour oublier.  
Petit à petit, au gré de ses pas, son cerveau se vida progressivement pour laisser place à un semi bien-être quasi euphorisant.  
Les endorphines envahissaient son corps en même temps que les minutes défilaient.  
Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : elle courait depuis 20 minutes déjà.  
La douleur, ressentie au niveau de la trachée telle une brûlure, avait disparu.  
Elle se sentait bien et sans réfléchir davantage, s'engagea dans les allées du parc.

Un bruit de cailloux écrasés l'obligea à tourner la tête et elle se rendit compte avec effroi qu'une voiture la suivait.  
Aussitôt, la réalité ressurgit et l'idiotie de son acte se révéla : elle était sortie seule pour courir alors qu'il faisait encore nuit et qu'un tueur la harcelait !  
Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer.  
Elle ne pouvait faire demi-tour alors elle continua dans le parc, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil sur la voiture noire dont les vitres étaient teintées. Et s'ils étaient plusieurs ?  
Avec un cri d'effroi, elle passa sous une barrière interdisant aux voitures d'aller plus loin.  
Elle souffla lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'arrêter.

Peu de temps après, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle accéléra encore plus la cadence.  
Il la suivait sans mal, courant comme elle, plus vite qu'elle, la traquant comme un chasseur traquerait sa proie.

Cuddy sentit ses pulsations s'affoler. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa respiration, elle s'étouffait, ses jambes la lâchaient.  
Elle entendit l'homme crier son nom et elle paniqua de nouveau.  
L'instinct de survie fut le plus fort. Elle eut un regain d'énergie et faisant fi du point de côté qui lui brûlait les côtes, elle fila droit devant.  
Elle tenta de visualiser le parc. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle se trouvait. Pourtant elle y venait souvent jouer avec Rachel le dimanche après-midi, mais de nuit, tout était différent.

Elle continua, jetant toujours de rapides coups d'œil sur son poursuivant : il avançait rapidement, réduisant ostensiblement la distance entre eux deux.  
Il l'appela de nouveau, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put.  
Elle se sentait au bord de l'apoplexie. Ses jambes fatiguaient.  
Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter.  
La douleur dans son côté droit s'intensifia et elle appuya dessus avec son poing.

Loin devant elle, brillaient de nombreux phares.  
La route !  
Elle avait traversé le parc. Elle pourrait bientôt arrêter une voiture, demander de l'aide. Elle devait tenir.  
Elle se força à courir, encore et encore, s'étouffant littéralement, ne cherchant plus à réguler son souffle, sentant son visage la brûler.

Plus que quelques mètres encore...  
Elle se rapprochait de la route.  
Il se rapprochait d'elle.

Ses jambes la trahissaient. Elle courait moins vite.  
Son poursuivant gagnait du terrain.

Encore quelques mètres...  
Elle pensa à Rachel, à House pour se donner du courage mais son pied heurta une racine et elle plongea brutalement vers l'avant.  
Elle sentit la douleur dans sa cheville, elle entendit les klaxons...  
Rachel... House...

Elle était si près du but...  
Il était si proche d'elle...

Une masse sombre se pencha soudain sur elle et elle se mit à hurler.

Tbc...

Une petite review ?


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci les filles ! _

Dear Sunshine, 

Chapitre 9.

Il l'écrasait, couché sur elle, elle suffoquait déjà. Il tenta de la calmer en lui soufflant des _chuuuut_ longs et réguliers. Son haleine était chargée d'alcool et Cuddy fit la grimace.  
Elle réussit à se calmer et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait voir le visage de son poursuivant, elle voulait découvrir enfin l'homme qui se cachait derrière toute cette histoire.  
Il ne lui parlait pas.  
Pourquoi ?  
Parce qu'elle reconnaitrait sa voix ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et grogna de frustration : une main masculine les couvrait.  
Dans l'affolement, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit. Elle en déduisit qu'elle le connaissait donc...  
S'armant de courage, elle l'interrogea d'une voix étouffée :  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Dîtes le moi !

Le silence lui répondit.  
Elle n'entendit que sa respiration, hachée, saccadée.  
Elle mit alors tous ses sens en éveil pour déceler le moindre indice : son ouïe, son odorat, son toucher...  
Oh bon sang !  
Son excitation formait une bosse dure contre son aine... Elle le sentit se frotter légèrement contre elle, attisant son désir.  
Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau, sa respiration augmenta de rythme. Elle sentit la panique la submerger encore et encore.

Lorsque les lèvres de son poursuivant se posèrent dans son cou et que sa langue goûta sa peau, elle hurla une nouvelle fois, essayant tant bien que mal de se dégager de la masse masculine.  
Son agitation ne fit que renforcer l'érection déjà bien proéminente de l'homme qui, dans un grognement de plaisir, prit violemment sa bouche pour la faire taire.  
La main sur ses yeux accentua sa prise, pesant aussi sur son nez, obstruant ses voix respiratoires.  
Elle eut la sensation d'étouffer.  
Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules et poussa de toutes ses forces.  
En vain.  
Il se frottait toujours contre elle. Sa langue cherchait la sienne et sa main glissait déjà sous son t-shirt, lui empoignant avec force et douleur un de ses seins.  
Les larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de Cuddy qui unit encore une fois ses dernières forces pour repousser ce corps lourd.

Un coup de feu dans la nuit, suivi quasi immédiatement d'un coup de sifflet claqua dans la pénombre.  
Cuddy sentit soudain son agresseur se relever pour fuir, la laissant à même le sol, complètement sonnée.  
Elle n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Une main se posa sur sa joue et une douce voix la héla :  
- Madame ? Madame, tout va bien ?

Elle releva enfin les paupières et vit le visage inquiet d'une jeune policier.  
Aussitôt, ses nerfs lâchèrent, les sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge et elle poussa un cri de désespoir rauque et bouleversant.

Il jeta son portable d'un coup sec sur le lit et boita jusqu'au salon.  
Il ne décolérait pas.  
Elle était partie seule dans la nuit pour courir et sans son téléphone !  
A quoi pensait-elle ?  
Jamais il ne l'aurait crue aussi idiote, aussi, aussi... aussi conne !

Il s'affala sur le canapé, prit le téléphone fixe et composa de mémoire un numéro. Il attendit quelques sonneries puis au déclic, déclara sans ambages :  
- Wilson, ramène-toi. Tout de suite !

Il raccrocha sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer davantage.  
Il massa sa cuisse en grimaçant...  
Où était-elle ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle partie ?  
Il poussa un grognement de rage et de douleur mêlés. Le harceleur avait raison : il n'était qu'un handicapé, incapable de lui venir en aide.  
Il eut l'idée d'aller la chercher mais se ravisa aussitôt : et si elle revenait entre-temps ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Wilson pénétra le séjour précipitamment. Il se dirigea vers House :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Oh tu as fait vite dis donc ! T'es venu en avion ? Si Cuddy est encore en vie, elle va te tuer ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !

La cancérologue se retourna et vit ses propres traces de terre de l'entrée jusqu'au salon.  
Il haussa les épaules et demanda avec angoisse :  
- Où est Cuddy ?  
- Partie courir cette conne ! En pleine nuit, avec un taré à ses trousses ! Tu vas attendre ici, je vais aller la chercher. Si Rachel se réveille tu t'en occ...

Sa diatribe s'interrompit d'elle-même lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il tourna la tête et la vision qu'il eut alors devant lui, le paralysa : un jeune policier soutenait la doyenne, qui avançait en claudiquant.  
Elle était dans un sale état : de la terre mélangée à sa sueur couvrait l'ensemble de son corps et de ses vêtements.  
Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses yeux rougis et gonflés. Ses larmes avaient creusé un sillon immaculé parmi la crasse de son visage.

House fut incapable de bouger, ni de prononcer le moindre mot.  
Ce fut Wilson qui se dirigea vers la porte tandis que le policier expliquait la situation.  
Il promit que la jeune femme se rendrait au poste dès les premières heures de la matinée.  
Puis il se tourna vers Cuddy et la prit par la taille pour l'aider à marcher.  
Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trop occupée à fixer le diagnosticien. Un regard apeuré contre un regard furieux.

Le diagnosticien serra les lèvres, secoua la tête et s'approcha d'elle.  
Il la scruta durement puis s'exclama âprement :  
- T'es vraiment trop conne !

Il vit les yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes, mais, insensible, tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.  
En soupirant, Wilson renforça sa prise autour de la taille fine de la doyenne.  
- Venez Lisa, venez vous asseoir. Je vais regarder votre cheville.

Cuddy le suivit sans broncher mais une fois sur le canapé, elle laissa libre cours à sa détresse :  
- Il a raison, je suis vraiment trop conne.  
- Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Il n'arrive pas à gérer la peur qu'il a eue pour vous. C'est House, ne l'oubliez pas.

Elle acquiesça doucement et se laissa aller contre le torse de Wilson.  
Il la rassura comme il le put, lui frottant gentiment le dos...  
Cuddy se calma peu à peu tandis qu'une indescriptible sensation l'envahit…

Elle se redressa lentement et observa le cancérologue :  
- Wilson, quel parfum portez-vous ?

Tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

**Me voilà !**

**Dear Sunshine**

**Chapitre 10.**

- Wilson, quel parfum portez-vous ?

Le cancérologue leva des yeux surpris puis après un temps de réflexion, rit doucement.  
- Pourquoi ? Il vous attire ?

Gênée, Cuddy préféra changer de conversation. Elle s'éloigna du médecin et enleva doucement sa basket en gémissant.  
- Attendez Lisa, laissez moi faire !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de refuser et s'accroupit devant elle. Il éloigna ses mains et retira la chaussure. Délicatement, il tenta d'ôter la chaussette, souffrant des grimaces de la doyenne.  
- Navré pour la douleur. Votre cheville est bien bleue. Il faudra faire une radio mais je pencherai pour une bonne entorse.  
- Merci Wilson. Je... J'ai de la crème, je vais en mettre.

Le cancérologue hocha la tête puis, mu d'une irrésistible envie, posa ses doigts sur la peau bleuie et la caressa presque tendrement.  
De plus en plus embarrassée, Cuddy chercha une solution pour prendre congé de cet ami devenu trop empressant.  
- Vous avez des chevilles très fines et... et une peau très douce, Lisa.

Un mal être s'empara de la doyenne. Elle ne put supporter davantage cette promiscuité d'autant que la fragrance entêtante de son parfum ne cessait de la hanter.  
Elle se releva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber Wilson, toujours accroupi à ses pieds.  
- Merci Wilson. Je vais me débrouiller maintenant.  
- Ok mais laissez moi vous guider jusqu'à votre ch...  
- NON !

La voix masculine les fit tous deux sursauter et Cuddy se tourna reconnaissante vers House, qui se tenait à l'entrée du salon.  
Son visage fermé n'inaugurait rien de bon. Il fixait Wilson et la doyenne ne put définir la lueur de ses yeux : de la colère ? De la surprise ? Du dégoût ?  
Le cancérologue dut également s'en rendre compte car il prit congé sans demander son reste.

Sans rien dire, Cuddy se dirigea vers le couloir en clopinant. Elle se tint au mur pour s'équilibrer mais elle sentit un bras vigoureux entourer sa taille.  
- Viens, je t'ai préparé un bain.

Cuddy reflua les larmes qui vinrent emplir ses yeux. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et tenta de s'expliquer :  
- Je suis désolée, je...  
- On en parlera plus tard.

La voix était redevenue dure, le visage de House montrait de nouveau sa plus mauvaise facette. Cuddy retint son soupir et décida de le laisser faire.  
Il la conduisit à la salle de bain et une fois dans la pièce, il la déshabilla.  
Elle baissa les yeux, soudain envahie par la honte. Elle ne devait pas être belle à voir...  
Une exclamation horrifiée la ramena à lui : il fixait son sein gauche, les lèvres serrées, des éclairs dans les yeux.  
Elle s'observa à son tour et y vit un hématome, recouvrant la quasi-totalité de son sein.  
Se souvenant aussitôt de la douleur ressentie lorsque son agresseur l'avait empoignée, elle se mit à trembler sous le choc, de façon incontrôlable. Elle se mit à sangloter, et ne put s'arrêter. Tout son corps se relâchait.

D'abord indécis, House la prit ensuite maladroitement contre lui et la serra contre son torse.  
Elle entoura sa taille de son bras et il la garda ainsi, attendant que ses tremblements cessent.  
Il la repoussa alors doucement :  
- L'eau va être froide.

Elle acquiesça et il l'aida à se plonger dans l'eau délicieusement parfumée.  
Des pleurs d'enfants se firent entendre et il disparut presqu'instantanément, refermant la porte derrière lui.  
Elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt : des images qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir, envahissaient son esprit.  
Prenant une grande respiration, elle se pinça le nez et plongea sous l'eau.

Dans la cuisine, House donna le petit-déjeuner à la fillette et alla se planter devant la fenêtre pour réfléchir.  
Qui était cet enfoiré ?  
Et pourquoi l'image de Wilson se substituait-elle à cette question ?  
Il revit la tendresse de son ami lorsqu'il avait posé ses mains sur la cheville de sa compagne.  
House émit un petit rire sarcastique : Wilson avait toujours été attiré par sa patronne mais il était bien incapable de faire du mal à une mouche !  
L'aube se formait et un point rouge dans les feuillages attira son attention.  
House s'approcha encore plus de la fenêtre, intrigué.

La porte d'entrée qui claqua le ramena à la réalité et il en oublia instantanément l'étrange reflet rouge.  
Marine venait d'arriver et il allait enfin pourvoir retrouver Cuddy.  
Il hocha la tête pour dire saluer la nounou et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Debout, nue, face au miroir, Cuddy s'observait, les yeux perdus dans le vague, comme vides.  
Il prit le peignoir blanc derrière la porte lui couvrit les épaules.  
- Viens t'asseoir.

Il l'aida à marcher vers son lit.  
Elle ne parlait pas, ne le regardait pas.  
Elle semblait totalement déshumanisée, accomplissant la moindre action telle une automate.  
House soupira et lutta contre l'envie furieuse de la secouer.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain et s'observa à son tour dans la glace.  
Une envie de fuir, de retrouver la quiétude de son appartement le submergea.  
Il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de situation. Jouer le mari aimant, prendre soin de sa femme, la réconforter, tout cela lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces.  
Il ouvrit la pharmacie et y prit la crème, la bande et un flacon d'ibuprofène.  
Il referma d'un coup sec et son reflet l'interpela. Il se traita mentalement de salaud et retourna dans la chambre.

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Cette vision ne fit qu'accroître son agacement. L'envie de la secouer le reprit, décuplée.  
Il voulait la gifler, il voulait provoquer une réaction, n'importe laquelle.  
Au lieu de cela, il se baissa devant elle, prit sa cheville et la massa délicatement avec la crème, lui jetant de nombreux coups d'œil, mais même la douleur de ce toucher ne la faisait pas réagir.  
Elle était proche d'un état catatonique.

Après l'avoir bandée, il se releva en tenant sa cuisse rendue douloureuse par sa position peu confortable et entrouvrit les pans de son peignoir.  
Reprenant un peu de crème, il posa tendrement ses doigts sur l'hématome, passant et repassant sur le sein meurtri et endolori.

Soudain, il sentit le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'affoler, sa poitrine se souleva à intervalle irrégulier, se synchronisant avec ses pulsations anarchiques.  
Il releva la tête étonné et croisa ses yeux effarés :  
- House, je sais... j'en suis sûre...

**Tbc...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Sunshine.**

**Chapitre 11.**

Accoudé à la balustrade, House regardait le hall d'un œil morne.  
Un nom l'obsédait mais il refusait de s'y attarder.  
Il avait laissé Cuddy s'expliquer. Il n'avait pas voulu la croire et s'était contenté de répéter "_non, non, pas lui_"...  
Et pourtant... Un doute s'était insinué... Un doute qui avait pris de l'ampleur au fil du temps.  
Le parfum...  
Les traces de boue dans le salon...  
Comment avait-il fait pour être si vite chez Cuddy, lui qui habitait à une demi-heure de route ?

Et puis, il y avait l'intuition de Cuddy... Si forte, si convaincue !  
Il lui avait conseillé de se taire, de ne rien faire... C'était à lui, à lui seul de s'en occuper.  
L'homme de ses pensées fit irruption à ses côtés le faisant presque sursauter.  
- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait travailler !

House suivit le regard de Wilson et observa quelques instants la doyenne.  
Elle se déplaçait aisément malgré ses béquilles. Ne pouvant chausser ses talons, elle avait revêtue un pantalon et une botte cavalière couvrait sa jambe valide.  
Le diagnosticien en éprouva un élan de fierté. Elle n'avait pas désiré rester seule à la maison. Il la comprenait.  
A l'hôpital, elle se sentait en sécurité. Et elle le savait près d'elle.  
Comme se sentant observée, elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son compagnon.  
Elle rosit et détourna le regard en un mince sourire. Elle ignora sciemment Wilson.

House soupira et se tourna vers son ami qui fixait toujours la doyenne.  
- Tu veux m'la piquer ?

Le cancérologue rougit, toussota et bégaya qu'il n'en était pas question.  
House ricana :  
- Il faut mieux de toute façon : Mini-Wilson est incapable d'égaler la performance de mini-Greg ! Cuddy est exigeante tu sais !

Il avança de quelques pas puis se retourna et lança d'un ton soudainement sérieux :  
- Suis-moi ! Faut que j'te parle !

Cuddy observa les deux hommes qui s'éloignaient vers les ascenseurs.  
Son cœur se serra : à cause d'elle, une amitié de longue date allait se terminer.  
Comment Wilson avait-il pu en arriver à cette extrémité ?  
Un éclair fulgurant lui traversa l'esprit : il avait écrasé Lucas !

Soudain, le doute la tirailla et elle comprit la réserve de House : Wilson était bien incapable de foncer et de percuter sciemment un être humain !  
Elle s'était minablement trompée ! Ça ne pouvait être lui !  
Elle sortit son portable et tapota nerveusement le numéro de House.  
- Docteur Cuddy ?

La doyenne releva la tête et rencontra le regard inquiet de Brenda.  
Cuddy ferma son portable et le mit dans sa poche. Elle interrogea ensuite sa secrétaire :  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Albert vient de me signaler un fait étrange : toute la lingerie a été mise à sac ! Tout est sans dessus-dessous !

Cuddy soupira et répondit laconiquement :  
- Bien j'y vais. Dites à Albert de me retrouver là-bas.  
- Il vous y attend déjà, docteur Cuddy.  
- Très bien.

Cuddy partit d'un pas rapide malgré ses béquilles. Ce contretemps l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle aurait voulu joindre House avant qu'il ne parle à Wilson.  
Elle souffla : ces maudites béquilles ne lui permettaient pas de téléphoner pendant qu'elle marchait !  
Le coup de fil devra attendre !  
Elle émit un grognement de rage en pensant à la lingerie dévastée : sûrement un petit plaisantin.  
Elle fit une pause devant l'ascenseur et soulagea ses bras ankylosés par son poids.  
Elle devait absolument se restreindre et galoper moins vite !

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'habitacle, le sous-sol était plongé dans le noir.  
Elle avança lentement et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur.  
Enfin la lumière se fit et la doyenne respira. Depuis le début de cette affaire, ses nerfs étaient à vif !

Elle claudiqua jusqu'à la lingerie, hélant régulièrement le concierge.  
L'homme sortit de la pièce et l'observa avancer, un air gêné sur le visage.  
- Alors que se passe-t-il Albert ?  
- Docteur Cuddy, je ne savais pas que vous étiez blessée. Et moi qui vous fais déplacer !

La doyenne fit un geste vague de la main, signifiant par là-même que ce n'était pas grave. Voyant que le visage du concierge ne se libérait pas de son air coupable, elle prit sur elle et demanda d'un ton affable :  
- Comment va votre femme ?  
- Mieux ! Beaucoup mieux Docteur. Nous avons même prévu d'aller à la mer ce week-end.  
- Je suis ravie pour vous Albert.

Elle observa le visage souriant de l'homme qui lui faisait face.  
Il n'était pas très intelligent mais sa gentillesse dépassait de loin sa simplicité.  
Il était serviable et beaucoup l'appréciait.  
Cuddy se détendit et lui rendit son sourire :  
- Bien Albert, montrez-moi la lingerie.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, tout en restant à côté de la porte. Cuddy dut le frôler pour entrer dans la pièce.  
Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle sentit le parfum musqué du concierge.  
Elle fixa les deux marches qu'elle descendit lentement en se morigénant : il fallait qu'elle arrête sa paranoïa !

Elle releva les yeux et se figea : la lingerie était parfaitement bien rangée !  
Aucune anomalie ne se remarquait !  
Elle fronça les sourcils et murmura :  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

La porta qui claqua derrière elle la fit sursauter.  
Elle se raidit et sentit des goutes de sueur glacées descendre le long de son dos. Elle frissonna.  
Le parfum...  
Elle se tourna doucement et regarda le concierge. Aussitôt, tout espoir disparut en elle.  
L'homme avait un rictus malsain sur le visage. Il la fixait d'un regard lubrique, parcourant ses jambes, ses hanches, sa taille, sa poitrine...  
L'homme simplet, empli de gentillesse avait tout bonnement disparu.

Comprenant son erreur, Cuddy recula instinctivement de quelques pas, la respiration haletante, les membres engourdis par la peur...

**Tbc...**


	12. Chapter 12

_Désolée pour mon retard, mais j'avais des choses à régler... __  
__Me sentant plus sereine, je vais pouvoir me remettre à cette fic et la terminer.___

_Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long et vous aurez la suite vendredi matin.___

  
Dear Sunshine

Chapitre 12.

Wilson suivit House, le regard empli d'incompréhension : depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la balustrade, le visage de son ami s'était fermé. Il avait l'air en colère.  
Après qui ? Après quoi ?  
Pourquoi ?  
Il entra dans son bureau et prit place en face de lui.  
Il le regarda un instant malaxer sa balle rouge et grise et n'y tenant plus, creva l'abcès :  
- Bon sang House, tu vas cracher le morceau ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le diagnosticien fixa sa balle comme pour y trouver une réponse. Il ne savait par quoi commencer...  
Il lança sa balle furieusement contre le mur et la regarda rebondir sur le sol.  
Enfin il reporta son attention sur le cancérologue et demanda sans ambages :  
- Où étais-tu ce matin Wilson ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi étais-tu si près de la maison de Cuddy ? Pourquoi y avait-il de la terre sous tes chaussures ? Où étais-tu à 6 heures du matin Wilson ?

Le ton monta et le cancérologue sursauta.  
Il fixa son ami d'un air éberlué : pourquoi s'emportait-il comme ça si soudainement ? Pourquoi tous ces soupçons ?  
Peu à peu, la lumière se fit en lui et outré, il comprit enfin où House voulait en venir.  
Il se leva brusquement, posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau et fondit sur le diagnosticien.

Au sous-sol, Cuddy fixait avec effroi son employé qui avançait lentement vers elle.  
Son faciès se transformait au fur et à mesure de sa progression : il était fou !  
Comment un homme si affable pouvait devenir aussi effrayant en l'espace d'une minute ?  
La doyenne recula de quelques pas, sans le quitter des yeux, resserrant instinctivement sa prise sur sa canne gauche.  
Lorsque son adversaire fut assez prêt, elle la lança contre sa tête, mettant dans son geste toute la violence que la peur engendrait.  
Ce ne fut pas suffisant.  
Appréhendant l'attaque, Albert se protégea de son bras. Le coup de canne sur son poignet le fit rugir de douleur et décupla sa fureur.

Cuddy, prise de panique, tendit la béquille devant elle, tel un bouclier sommaire. Albert avança jusqu'à toucher le bout de la canne qui s'enfonça légèrement dans son ventre.  
Il se mit à ricaner et devançant une nouvelle attaque, s'empara de la béquille et la retira brusquement de la main de Cuddy qui chancela sur le coup.  
Voyant son employé lancer au loin son arme de fortune, elle se servit de la seconde pour prendre appui et tenta tant bien que mal de courir vers la porte.  
Une masse s'élança aussitôt sur elle, et la doyenne plongea vers le sol, son adversaire pesant sur son corps.

Au second étage, des cris furieux se faisaient entendre.  
House regardait, impassible, son ami vociférer, outré de l'accusation qu'il venait d'entendre.  
Il le laissa réagir férocement, le laissa s'égosiller, se sentant lui-même peu sûr de lui et mal à l'aise.  
Wilson se calma d'un coup et s'affala sur la chaise, la tête dans ses mains.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, il releva des yeux humides et prononça faiblement :  
- Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je ferais du mal à Cuddy ?

House fut touché par le visage malheureux qui s'exprimait face à lui.  
Il savait.  
Il savait que son ami était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche.  
Il savait que ses accusations étaient infondées.  
Il l'avait toujours su.  
Et pourtant, un doute subsistait. Ce doute resterait ancré tant que son ami lui cachait son activité matinale. Il reposa donc sa question d'une voix plus douce :  
- Jimmy, dis-moi où tu étais ce matin ?

Cuddy tenta tant bien que mal de se soulever mais le poids masculin la maintenait au sol.  
Albert se dégagea et la retourna d'un geste brutal. Cuddy gémit mais fit face à son agresseur. Il était maintenant couché sur elle et son érection sur sa cuisse lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien et d'une voix emplie de venin, le questionna :  
- C'était vous ce matin dans les bois, n'est-ce pas ?

L'étincelle de désir qui s'alluma dans les yeux de son employé lui donna sa réponse. Il sourit et amenant sa main à hauteur de son visage, il en caressa les contours.  
Au moment où la main passa près de ses lèvres, Cuddy le mordit violemment.  
La réplique ne se fit pas attendre et en un grognement de rage, il abattit son poing sur la tempe de la doyenne.  
Une douleur fulgurante la traversa, ses yeux picotèrent et des vagues noires l'envahirent.  
Elle se laissa sombrer, totalement impuissante.

- Jimmy, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe ? Avoue que c'est troublant !

Le cancérologue rougit et sans regarder son ami, raconta d'une voix enrouée :  
- J'étais dans les bois, à côté de chez Cuddy. J'étais caché derrière un buisson et j'attendais.  
- Tu attendais qui ? Lisa ?

- Tu attendais qui, bordel ?  
- Sam ! J'attendais Sam ! Voilà t'es content ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Wilson regarda enfin House. Il continua plus violemment :  
- Oh je sais ! Je suis pathétique ! Mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ! Je l'ai dans la peau, dans la tête, dans mes pensées chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passe ! Elle ne répond plus à mes appels et je voulais lui parler une dernière fois... Lui dire que je l'aime toujours !  
- Dans les bois ?  
- Elle y fait son footing tous les matins alors je...

Wilson s'effondra honteux, la tête dans ses mains. House eut pitié de lui. Tout à son histoire avec Cuddy, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point son ami souffrait.  
Il se leva, contourna son bureau et alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
- On en rediscutera calmement plus tard. Reste là, je dois aller parler à Cuddy.

Un mal de tête irradiait son cerveau et Cuddy avait du mal à émerger des ténèbres qui l'avaient envahie.  
Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais aveuglée par la lumière, les referma aussitôt. Une autre douleur se fit sentir, plus bas, au niveau de sa cheville...  
Elle tenta de la comprendre et s'armant de courage, elle chassa les nuées noires... Progressivement, les souvenirs réapparurent : il l'avait frappée.

Elle avait dû s'évanouir et... et... elle avait les mains et les pieds attachés.  
Elle ne pouvait rester ici !  
House allait la chercher et ne la trouvant pas, il irait voir Brenda !  
Rassurée par son cheminement de pensée, elle rouvrit les yeux et soulagée, constata qu'elle était toujours dans la lingerie.  
On allait venir la chercher ! Elle devait manifester sa présence !

Elle s'efforça d'oublier la douleur qui lui martelait les tempes, la nausée qui l'accompagnait et ouvrit la bouche pour crier.  
Aucun son n'en sortit, bloqué par le visage d'Albert qui avait brutalement surgi dans son champ de vision.  
Il sourit :  
- Ma belle est réveillée ! Très bien. On va aller faire un p'tit tour toi et moi... Ce lieu n'est pas assez tranquille et je veux pouvoir jouer avec toi sans être interrompu cette fois-ci !

Il prit un rouleau adhésif blanc, en découpa une large bande et l'appliqua sur la bouche de la doyenne, se délectant de la terreur qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux.  
Il la souleva ensuite et la posa sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire paquet.

Il ouvrit la porte, regarda furtivement à gauche et à droite puis s'élança dans le couloir.  
D'un pas vif, il rejoignit sans tarder sa camionnette sur le parking...

Tbc...

_A vendredi ! _


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Sunshine.

Chapitre 13.

House entra comme à son habitude dans le bureau de Cuddy, sans frapper, d'un geste théâtral : il n'y avait personne.  
Il claudiqua jusqu'au canapé, s'affala nonchalamment dessus et sortit son portable.  
Il pianota un message pour Cuddy, l'informant qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau.  
Il prit ensuite la revue médicale posée sur la table basse et la feuilleta négligemment sans même porter une seule attention aux articles, réfléchissant à sa précédente discussion avec Wilson.  
Il ne le pensait pas aussi affecté par sa rupture avec Sam.

Il le revit en train de parler à Cuddy, chez elle, et se demanda brièvement si Sam lui manquait tant que ça.  
Il soupira et secoua la tête : il avait peut-être juste besoin d'un peu de tendresse féminine...  
Cuddy...  
Il regarda une nouvelle fois son portable et poussa un grognement agacé. Encore une fois, elle faisait passer son travail avant lui. Il composa son numéro mais la tonalité retentit et raisonna dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'il éteigne son téléphone.

Il se leva d'un geste sec et alla fouiner dans son ordinateur : il visualisa son agenda. Pas de rendez-vous.  
Mais alors pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas alors ?  
Il marcha vers Brenda énervé contre la gente féminine toute entière.

La doyenne fut brutalement déposée à l'arrière de la camionnette et couina de douleur.  
Au même moment, son téléphone sonna.  
Elle se sentit brusquement retournée sur le dos et sentit Albert fouiller ses poches.  
La sonnerie fut coupée et elle entendit nettement son portable se fracasser au loin.  
Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue tandis que la camionnette démarrait dans un crissement de pneu.

Devant l'ascenseur, House fulminait.  
Elle était à la lingerie ! La lingerie, un tout petit souci d'intendance et Madame ne prenait même pas le temps de lui répondre !  
De rage, il serra le pommeau de sa canne à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. La porte de l'habitacle s'ouvrit sur Wilson.  
Sans laisser l'opportunité à son ami d'en sortir, le diagnosticien entra et appuya sur le bouton les emmenant au sous-sol.

Wilson observa son collègue et vit sur son visage qu'il était furieux.  
Se méprenant sur sa colère qu'il pensait toujours dirigée contre lui, il se tut et se contenta de le suivre jusque la lingerie sans poser de questions.  
Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas House s'arrêter net aux portes du local et lui rentra dans le dos.  
Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsque la pâleur et l'inquiétude qui habitaient soudainement son visage le frappa.  
Wilson regarda à son tour dans la pièce et se figea : les deux béquilles et le gilet rose de Cuddy gisaient au sol.  
Il balbutia :  
- Mais que... que ? Où...

House fit brusquement demi-tour et fonça aussi vite que sa claudication le lui permettait, jusqu'au parking.  
Il se plaça en son centre et scruta l'intérieur sombre.  
Un objet brillant attira son attention et il se précipita dessus. Reconnaissant le portable brisé de Cuddy, il se mit à hurler son nom, qui raisonna en écho plusieurs fois.

Cuddy ne quittait pas des yeux le ciel bleu qui défilait au travers de la vitre. Elle ne pouvait voir où ils allaient. Elle tenta de s'asseoir mais prenant instinctivement appui sur ses pieds pour se redresser, une douleur insupportable traversa sa cheville et elle se laissa retomber.  
House...  
Penser à lui, lui redonnait un peu de courage.  
Etait-il en train de la chercher ? Discutait-il toujours avec Wilson ?  
Qui allait enfin s'apercevoir de son absence ?

Revenant au ciel bleu, elle se rendit compte que les immeubles avaient disparu. Ils étaient sortis de la ville.  
Où Albert l'emmenait-elle ? Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ?  
Sa voix retentit en elle : _Un lieu tranquille pour pouvoir jouer avec elle sans être dérangé cette fois-ci..._  
De frayeur, Cuddy se recroquevilla en position fœtale et se mit à gémir doucement de désespoir.

Au Princeton Plainsboro, l'alerte avait été donnée.  
Le monde médical était en pleine effervescence : la doyenne de l'hôpital avait été enlevée !  
House tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage. Il ne pouvait attendre l'inspecteur Taylor !  
Il prit son sac à dos et se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie.  
Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et l'arrêta presqu'aussitôt :  
- Où tu vas ?  
- Dégage Wilson !  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir. Personne n'a le droit de quitter l'hôpital avant l'arrivée de la police.  
- Personne ne m'empêchera de sortir t'entends ? Je vais chercher Cuddy.

La tristesse qui s'était emparé de House fit fléchir le cancérologue qui hocha la tête :  
- Très bien, je t'accompagne. On commence par quoi ?  
- Par la maison de cet enfoiré.

La camionnette se mit à tanguer et Cuddy en conclut qu'elle roulait sur un chemin de terre. Elle se sentit ballotée d'un côté et de l'autre et prit appui sur ses mains pour ne pas rouler.  
Enfin, le véhicule stoppa et la portière claqua.  
Sentant de nouveau l'angoisse l'étreindre, Cuddy observa impuissante les portes arrières s'ouvrir.

Son employé la tira par les pieds et la douleur ressentie à la cheville l'amena au bord de l'évanouissement.  
Comme à aller, il la porta sur son épaule. Elle tenta de relever la tête pour repérer les alentours mais malgré ses efforts, elle vit qu'un chemin de terre et des fougères.  
Une forêt ?

Il ouvrit la porte d'une maison et la déposa au centre d'une pièce.  
Face à elle, une caméra sur son socle attendait d'être allumée pour fonctionner.  
Elle entendit un déclic et tourna la tête vers le bruit : ses yeux virent un écran de télévision qui s'anima peu à peu.  
Cuddy poussa un cri d'effroi, assourdi par le ruban adhésif : c'était sa cuisine. Elle était assise dos à la caméra et House lui faisait l'amour.  
Elle ferma ses yeux embués pour les rouvrir aussitôt en décelant un bruit de pas à sa droite.

Ses cris étouffés reprirent de plus belle lorsqu'elle vit son employé approcher à pas feutrés, un couteau dans la main, un sourire aux lèvres...

Tbc...

A dimanche ! **Une petite revew avant de partir ?**


	14. Chapter 14

Dear sunshine.

Chapitre 14.

La lame du couteau brilla et Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux.  
Instinctivement, elle secoua la tête en répétant d'un ton étouffé _non_, _non_...  
Albert s'accroupit à ses côtés et l'observa longuement. Cuddy se figea sous son regard scrutateur qui se prolongeait et reluquait avec un désir non dissimulé ses formes.  
Il leva son couteau contre sa joue et la lame en suivit le contour. La doyenne ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, seuls ses yeux alarmés et sa poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme soutenu, témoignaient de son angoisse.

Les doigts remplacèrent le couteau et vinrent se poser sur un coin du sparadrap. Il le tira d'un geste sec et Cuddy ressentit une forte brûlure autour de ses lèvres. Ses yeux picotèrent mais elle retint ses larmes et ne dit rien.  
Un instinct de survie s'était soudainement emparé d'elle et elle releva le menton fièrement, plantant son regard dans le sien avec un air de défi.  
Albert siffla et dit d'une voix flatteuse :  
- Ton caractère m'épate poupée. Je me demande vraiment ce que tu fais avec ce con. Tu mérites mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Un homme. Un vrai. Moi.

Le mot _poupée_ raisonna dans l'esprit de la doyenne qui n'écouta pas la suite. Ce mot la hantait, la gênait mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. La peur obscurcissait toute réflexion sensée.  
Albert vit son air absent et prenant ses cheveux, les tira brusquement vers l'arrière, forçant son regard à s'ancrer dans le sien.  
- Quand je parle, tu m'écoutes !

A peine Wilson avait-il garé sa voiture devant la maison d'Albert Thomas que House en sortit et se dirigea furieux vers la porte d'entrée.  
Il tapa dessus de grands coups avec le pommeau de sa canne et attendit avec impatience, tapant du pied.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme à l'allure joviale dont le visage s'éclaira à la vue des deux médecins.  
- Docteur Wilson ! Docteur House ! Quelle surprise ! Entrez, entrez !

Les deux amis la suivirent et marchèrent jusqu'au salon.  
House se retourna et parla sans ambages :  
- Votre mari a enlevé le docteur Cuddy. Où est-il ?

La femme le regarda interloquée puis éclata de rire.  
- Docteur House votre humour si... spécial me surprendra toujours !

Son rire s'arrêta net lorsque le diagnosticien posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, la secouant sans ménagement.  
Il articula en hurlant ses mots :  
- OU EST VOTRE ENFOIRE DE MARI ?

La femme le regardait apeurée maintenant et chercha les yeux plus doux de Wilson, espérant y trouver un quelconque réconfort.  
Une nouvelle secousse peu confortable la ramena vers House.  
Elle balbutia :  
- Il est à l'hôpital. Je...  
- NON ! Il n'y est pas bordel ! Je viens de vous le dire !

Le brusque éclat de voix de Hosue la fit sursauter et se libérant de l'emprise de ses mains, elle recula, prenant de la distance avec cet homme devenu fou.

Pendant ce temps, Cuddy observait, impuissante, son bourreau aménager la pièce.  
Il l'avait trainée par les cheveux dans un coin et ne s'occupait plus d'elle. Elle le regardait œuvrer, s'efforçant de ne pas croiser la vidéo qui tournait en boucle.  
La vue de House l'affaiblissait, lui donnant irrémédiablement envie de pleurer.  
Or elle devait rester forte.  
Elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Il serait bien obligé alors de défaire ses liens et à ce moment-là, elle...

La voix d'Albert interrompit ses pensées.  
- ça fait des années que je t'observe tu sais. J'ai bien repéré ton manège. Ton petit cul moulé dans ta jupe serrée. Tu veux qu'on te remarque hein, tu aimes ça, attiser le désir des hommes...  
- Je ne veux attiser le désir que d'un seul homme : House.

Albert se précipita vers elle furieux et la fit taire d'une violente gifle. De rage, il serra ensuite sa gorge entre ses mains, l'empêchant de respirer.  
Cuddy, sentant l'air lui échapper, paniqua et haleta.

- House, arrête ! Tu vas la tuer !

La voix de son ami le fit réagir et il desserra ses mains du cou de la femme qui s'éloigna en toussant.  
Aussitôt Wilson la rattrapa et tenta de la réconforter lui expliquant que c'était à cause de la peur de perdre la femme qu'il aimait, que House agissait comme un fou.

Du regard, il ordonna au diagnosticien de ne pas bouger puis il dirigea la femme tremblante vers un fauteuil.  
Il l'aida à s'y asseoir et serra ses mains dans les siennes, dans un geste apaisant.  
Il parla d'une voix aussi douce que possible :  
- Madame Thomas, réfléchissez, je vous en prie... Où votre mari a-t-il pu aller ?  
- Je... je n'en sais rien...  
- Tout homme a besoin de se retrouver seul de temps en temps. Que fait Albert quand il ne travaille pas ?  
- De la chasse. Il adore chasser, il...

Un éclat lumineux brilla dans ses yeux perdus. Elle observa Wilson presque surexcitée malgré elle.  
Elle savait où son mari se cachait.

Les mains rugueuses lâchèrent son cou alors qu'elle plongeait vers les ténèbres. Elle prit une grande goulée d'air qui lui brûla la trachée, les poumons.  
Son agresseur s'était calmé.  
Plus aucune trace de colère ne flottait dans ses yeux.  
Cet homme était véritablement dérangé, fou à lier.  
Il caressa ses cheveux et lui dit d'un ton presque doux :  
- Tu vas l'oublier, crois-moi. Lorsque tu m'auras goûté, poupée, tu ne penseras même plus à lui et tu en redemanderas !

Il se releva pour aller terminer l'installation de la pièce, en sifflotant.  
Sur le matelas, il déposa un duvet défraichi.  
Il alla ensuite chercher la caméra et son pied qu'il disposa face au lit improvisé.  
- Encore quelques petits réglages, poupée et on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser toi et moi...

_Poupée_...Encore cette appellation...

Cuddy ne put réfléchir davantage.  
Elle vit avec effroi qu'Albert était prêt et qu'il la scrutait avec gourmandise.  
Lorsqu'il marcha vers elle, elle se mit à hurler...

Tbc...

Bon, comme je suis en vacances encore pour une semaine, je vais en profiter pour écrire un peu plus... A mardi donc !


	15. Chapter 15

Bon me voilà, me voilà ! Et encore désolée pour ce retard... oups...

Dear Sunshine

Chapitre 15.

Dans la voiture aux côtés de Wilson, House ne cessait de pester contre la lenteur de son ami.  
Il ne tenait pas en place, hurlant des "passe, passe !" lorsque le feu devenait rouge, psalmodiant des "plus vite, plus vite ! " continuellement, avec acharnement.  
Il regrettait fortement de ne pas avoir pris le volant.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pédale d'accélérateur. Peut-être qu'avec sa canne, il pourrait...  
- N'y pense même pas House !

Le diagnosticien se renfrogna. Forcément, Wilson avait deviné qu'il préparait ce coup. Il l'avait déjà fait sur la route menant à l'enterrement de son père.  
Il regarda boudeur le cancérologue et remarqua son visage fermé : il fixait la route, la bouche pincée, les mains serrant fortement le volant.

House se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre pour réfléchir.  
La femme leur avait donné le nom d'une cabane que possédant son mari dans une réserve de chasse. Le nom de la forêt lui était inconnu mais pas à Wilson.  
Ils étaient de suite retournés à la voiture et avaient foncé.  
N'y tenant plus, il virevolta une nouvelle fois vers son ami. Il l'observa quelques instants puis posa la question qui le taraudait :  
- Pourquoi connais-tu la route de cette fichue cabane ?

Il l'avait trainée jusqu'au lit de fortune et la scrutait de son œil gourmand, s'attardant sur ses formes généreuses.  
Il prit son couteau et le posa sur sa tempe. Comme il l'avait fait précédemment, il descendit la pointe sur sa joue, puis son cou.  
Il adorait ce petit jeu : lire la frayeur dans les yeux de la jeune femme lui donnait un sentiment de toute puissance. Elle était à sa merci et il aimait cette sensation.  
Il se raidit d'un coup.  
Au lieu d'avoir peur, cette garce le défiait !  
Il enfonça donc davantage la pointe, traçant un rouge sillon à la base de son cou.

Il jubila : enfin l'horreur se lisait dans ses beaux yeux bleus ! Il la sentit se raidir, se tétaniser, ce qui provoqua immédiatement chez lui, une érection dure et incontrôlée.  
Il devait se dépêcher !  
Le couteau descendit alors vers le chemisier et d'un geste précis, Albert fit sauter un à un les boutons de l'étoffe nacrée.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore Wilson ?

Le cancérologue souffla agacé et répondit sèchement :  
- ça y est ? Je suis de nouveau coupable ? Je suis le complice d'Albert c'est ça ? Je connais cette cabane car Albert m'en a parlé !  
- Et pourquoi sais-tu où elle se trouve ?  
- Sam et moi l'avons louée un week-end. Nous avions envie d'être tranquilles, loin de la ville. T'es content ? Je suis blanchi une nouvelle fois ?

House ne répondit pas. Sans pouvoir en expliquer la cause, cette réponse sonnait fausse.  
Il ne voyait pas Sam s'enterrer dans une cabane sans confort. Wilson non plus d'ailleurs.  
Son intuition le trompait rarement et il frissonna.  
Une autre vision vint l'assaillir brutalement. En cet instant, sans en comprendre l'origine, il sut que Cuddy courrait un grand danger.  
Ils devaient faire vite.  
Il décida de laisser Wilson tranquille, l'objectif premier étant de sauver sa compagne.  
Il demanda d'une voix rauque :  
- C'est encore loin ?  
- Dix minutes.

Son chemisier était désormais ouvert sur sa poitrine encore cachée par la dentelle blanche.  
Cela ne dura pas.  
D'un geste vif, le soutien-gorge fut coupé en son milieu et sa poitrine mise à nue.  
Cuddy frissonna, maudissant ses seins qui, réagissant au froid, pointaient allègrement.  
Albert ricana :  
- Je te fais de l'effet hein poupée ! Je l'savais !

Cuddy réprima une moue de dégout lorsque la bouche d'Albert s'abattit sur l'un de ses seins, mâchonnant presque violemment le téton.  
La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur.  
Il allait devoir la détacher.  
Il ne pouvait faire autrement s'il voulait continuer !

Elle le sentait de plus en plus excité et de plus en plus entreprenant.  
Entrant dans son jeu, elle prononça d'une voix aguicheuse :  
- J'aimerais vous toucher aussi...

Il ne l'entendit même pas, trop occupé à lécher la moindre parcelle de son ventre. Il défit le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon lorsqu'un éclair de lucidité le traversa.  
Il reprit son couteau et coupa la corde qui maintenait les deux pieds prisonniers.  
Laissant son ustensile de côté, il se précipita de nouveau vers le haut du pantalon, soudain pressé de l'enlever pour se satisfaire.

Cuddy n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle profita du fait qu'il la chevauchait et lui donna avec force un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe.  
Aussitôt, Albert bascula sur le côté, se tenant le sexe à deux mains, hurlant de douleur.  
Cuddy en profita pour se relever, attrapant le couteau au passage et clopina jusqu'à la porte.

Elle se tourna pour tourner la poignée, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son agresseur : il se tordait toujours, criant des obscénités à son égard.  
Elle savait que sa paralysie temporaire ne durerait pas. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et se précipita dehors.

Les immeubles avaient laissé place aux champs.  
Au loin, se devinait une forêt.  
Tapotant nerveusement sur la portière, House fixait cette étendue d'arbres qui se rapprochait d'une lenteur inimaginable.  
Il regarda Wilson d'un air furieux.  
- Pourquoi tu n'accélères pas là ? On est en pleine ligne droite bordel !

Sans mot dire, Wilson appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur et la voiture bondit en avant.  
Ils entrèrent enfin dans la forêt et Wilson s'engagea dans un chemin privé.  
_Il connait vraiment bien les lieux, _pensa encore une fois House qui garda pour lui ses réflexions.

Une seule personne comptait pour lui en cet instant.  
Et quand le toit en bois se dessina parmi les cimes, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :  
- J'arrive Lisa, j'arrive...

Tbc...

_Un gros gros merci pour vos commentaires ! ça m'encourage à écrire ! Merci !_


End file.
